


Post-Disaster Cookies

by Contraband



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Allura/Lance is just implied through their convo as being a possiblity in future), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), POV Hunk (Voltron), team punk, voltron season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contraband/pseuds/Contraband
Summary: Hunk and Pidge being supportive friends for each other after S6E1 "Omega Shield." Just tired defenders of the universe having an exhausted slice of life together.





	Post-Disaster Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Pidge or Hunk, so please be gentle. I tried to keep them IC. I just thought they both needed some love and appreciation for how kick-ass they were in this episode.

It had been a Long Day. Hunk slumped into the sofa in the lounge and groaned up at the ceiling and the room in general. Everything hurt and his hands felt permanently cramped from pulling and shoving so hard at the levers of his lion. Pushing those plates back into place for the radiation shield had left all his muscles -- some he didn't even know he had, previously -- in absolute misery. Why was it that he was always the one desperately holding things in place to keep hundreds of people from getting disintegrated? I mean, yeah, he was a strong guy, the "tank" of the team. But really? Even tanks needed a damn break.

  
Across from him, Pidge echoed his groan and flung her legs up over the back of the sofa. "I'm too tired to sleep," she complained.

  
Hunk wanted to ask what had happened back there. Most of the team had thought the power had just shot the plates, but Hunk was pretty sure the power had momentarily been cut off. Shiro had clearly been having a hard time keeping it together, and Hunk was sure that had something to do with it.

  
But instead he just said wearily, "At least everybody's okay. Lance scared the crap out of me."

  
"Yeah," Pidge sighed. "No one can say he doesn't want to put himself in danger for the team. He saved Allura's butt."

  
"And she saved him." Hunk sat up a little to peer at Pidge and raised a suggestive eyebrow, grinning. "I'm pretty sure, life-threatening peril aside, today was pretty awesome for Lance. What do you think?"

  
Pidge snorted. "He'll be feeling it for a while, but I'm sure he's thrilled inside. He's so lovestruck it's a little sad."

  
Her face became more serious once again and she looked back at Hunk. Lowering her voice, she said: "I didn't think we were going to make it. Shiro . . . something's really wrong."

  
Hunk nodded. There it was. "What happened in there?"

  
"I don't know. Something with his head. It almost looked like a migraine? But like really sudden and way way sharper. He had no control. There wasn't anything he could do."  
"I'm really worried something's seriously wrong with him. I wonder if we should, like, do some brain scans or something. Really."

  
Pidge shrugged a little, looking uncomfortable. She definitely had her own theory on what was going on, but she wasn't ready to share, it seemed. "I had to pull him back to the panel. He was really out."

  
"We're lucky no one got hurt," Hunk said. "If that happened to him when he was piloting or something, he could be in serious trouble."

  
"Yeah . . . but we have each other's backs. I was there to look out for him and we got the job done." Pidge put on a smile. "And hey, I heard you too. You were awesome today. You really took charge and won the day."

  
Hunk wasn't used to such direct praise and he grinned. "Turns out all that train-through-the-pain Galra stuff was useful. I didn't know it would work, but I'm really glad I tried. It felt good . . . I felt like I actually had it together today, even if I was freaking out inside, like majorly."

  
"You've got the stuff to keep us on task," Pidge said, nodding. "I hope you know how important that is. It's not just our Black Paladins that keep things running."

  
Hunk smiled more softly, feeling self-conscious, but warm. "I think we both did fantastic. Cookies for us."

  
"Ohh, cookies . . ." Pidge looked at Hunk with obvious hope. "Feel like baking? Something not made from teleduv lenses this time?"

  
Hunk laughed awkwardly. "Hey, I did my best. You know what, normally I'd be wayyy too tired to do anything right now, but we do seriously deserve some downtime that involves stuffing our faces. Let's do it."

  
The two headed for the kitchen to fix up some post-disaster provisions, joking boisterously all the way, to cover up how close they knew everyone had come that day to a very different fate.


End file.
